Chara Dreemurr (Glitchtale)
|-|HATE= |-|Revived= Summary Chara Dreemurr is the main antagonist of Season 1 and a supporting protagonist of Season 2 of Glitchtale, He was the first human to fall into the Underground after it was sealed who fell down many years ago, eventually Frisk came along and did the Pacifist route multiple times, until deciding to do the Genocide route. Due to this, Chara was able to manifest and stick around through the timelines via the HATE, he absorbed, however he was eventually defeated and redeemed by Asriel, Gaster, Frisk, and Sans. Chara possesses a Determination soul, the same trait that Frisk and Copper Lightvale possess. In Season 2, Chara acts as a supporting protagonist, Frisk came to ask them for help after Asriel got corrupted by Betty, so Chara could attempt to bring Asriel back to normal. They agreed and replaced Frisk in the timeline, now acting as the protagonist. Power and Stats Key: HATE | Revived Tier: 7-B | 7-B, Low 2-C on death Name: Chara Dreemurr Age: 14 (Physically), 100+ (Mentally) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male (Although he's a trap.) Origin: Glitchtale Classification: Half Human-Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Demon Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Satanic Incarnation, Determination Embodiment, Flight, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Elasticity, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Even after Sans' special attack shattered their soul in half and destroyed their body, they still regenerated.), Acausality (Type 1; Can remember different resets from SAVE and LOAD.), Existence Erasure (Can create a button that can erase a timeline, however he unable to press it on his own and have to get outside help to press it.), Likely Resurrection, Mind Control and Accelerated Development (Betty has displayed that these powers are gained from the HATE she absorbed. Due to Chara being consumed by HATE within the beginning of Glitchtale, they should be capable of this feat when in possession of the substance.), Weapon Creation Attack Potency: City Level (Shouldn't be weaker than his revived self, able to contend and fight with Asriel who had all the seven SOULs.) | City Level (Was able to knock around Betty, who stated that she had enough power to wipe out the city.), Universe+ Level on death (A replacement for Frisk, it's stated that if Frisk died then the entire timeline would be wiped out.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable, if not superior to Gaster, Sans, and Flowey.) | Subsonic+ (Can keep up with characters like Betty and Asriel.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | City Class Durability: City Level (Able to survive blows from Asriel.) | City Level Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters to Hundreds of meters with projectiles, Universal+ with Existence Erasure Intelligence: Likely Average (Not only skilled in-combat, but is also rather good at manipulation. He able to come up with reasons that Asriel shouldn't trust Frisk and able to figure out how to extract DETERMINATION from Frisk.) Weaknesses: Losing all of his DETERMINATION will kill him. Others Standard Equipment: a Knife, and a Determination Heart. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Glitch Teleportation': Able to teleport to other places when he was about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. *'Enhanced Skills': Driven by Hate, His Determination leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. *'Reset Paralysis': Like Gaster, Chara can able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. *'ERASE Button': Can able to build an alternate reset button that erases the timeline from the Universe permanently. *'Dagger of Souls': Using the extracted Determination of the other humans, He able to alter his knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. *'Special Hell': Can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. *'FILE 0': Glitches allow him to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at his own will. *'Armor of the Red': Can project a Shield of Determination, which has the ability to block almost anything and can create a sword of Determination. *'But it refused': If He manages to be extremely determined, dies in during battle, He can immediately return to the battle with maximum HP as if his soul had never been damaged. This event has happened once on "Your Best Friend". Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users